Running boards are popular accessories for vehicles such as trucks or sport utility vehicles that have high ground clearance. Passengers may step on the running board to facilitate entering or exiting the passenger compartment of high ground clearance vehicles. Running boards must be attached to a vehicle with brackets that are capable of supporting the weight of a heavy person (e.g. 300 pounds) without substantial deflection.
Many different types of running boards may be offered on similar vehicles such as flat plate running boards, rounded running boards, tubular running boards, step bar running boards, or the like. Running boards may be fabricated from fiberglass, steel or aluminum.
Running boards offered as optional accessories may change the response of a vehicle to side impact tests and also may affect calibration of airbag sensors. Airbag sensors may include pressure sensors or accelerometers that sense g-forces. Sensor recalibration may be required if different running boards react differently to lateral loading in a side impact. If one running board design absorbs more energy than a different running board design, each design must be separately tested and the airbag sensors must be recalibrated to accommodate the selected running board.
This disclosure is directed to solving the above problems and other problems as summarized below.